


Turnabout Fate

by twasnoti



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, F/F, Garon is Von Karma, Hans and Iago are also there, M/M, Not really sure what other relationships I might have, duh - Freeform, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twasnoti/pseuds/twasnoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of studying to be a prosecutor, Kamui is finally assigned her first case. She's been working for this point for so long, but all of it crumbles beneath her when her case involves the death of her aunt, and all evidence points to her cousin Azura, who she knows is innocent. </p><p>So now she's faced with a choice: Does she drop everything she's worked for and defend Azura? Or does she grit her teeth let an innocent women go to jail?</p><p>Defense or Prosecution?<br/>(Birthright or Loyalty, hohoho?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout Fate

“Ms. Kamui, it’s time to wake up,” Jakob’s voice cracked through her conscience and Kamui raised her head up from her desk that was covered in her unfinished paperwork. She blinked drowsily as the surroundings of her darkly lit office came into focus. 

 

She sat up and stretched back against her chair. “Oops, I guess I fell asleep again. Now I’ll be all backlogged on paperwork again, I….,” she cut herself off with a yawn.

 

“If you’re not fully awake, I can always go get Flora and Felicia,” Jakob chuckled.

 

“No! No that’s okay. My face is still numb from the time they dunked it in a huge bucket of ice water, ugh.” Kamui winced at the memory. When she was newer and not fully attuned to her schedule, she would often doze off during her work, which lead to the two maids waking her with cruel, yet efficient methods. 

 

“Hm, yes, well, sorry to reawaken such unpleasant memories. I would have let you sleep, but Mr. Xander and the others have come to see you. They’re waiting for you in the lobby,” Jakob stated.

 

Kamui’s face brightened instantly at the mention of her family visiting, well, not her real family. No, they weren’t her real family, but Xander and the other’s had become somewhat like family to Kamui while she worked in the prosecution office. She had a real family. A family on the other side of the courtroom whom she loved all the same and who loved her, despite her decision to become a prosecutor. 

 

Something in Jakob’s polite tone sounded agitated and rushed, as if hinting that she had been hurry along and not keep them waiting. 

 

“Thank you Jakob, I’ll go see them now!” Important and unimportant papers, both signed and unsigned, flew into the air as she jumped up from her desk and hurried out of her office. She could hear Jakob call out to her in exasperation to not “to not run in the halls” but she couldn’t stop herself as she rushed through the endless hallway of infinite dark wood doors that lined the burgundy wall and down the staircase that winded around like a snake. It took her not but 5 minutes to reach the lobby where Xander and the others were waiting. 

 

Xander smiled with raised eyebrows as she stooped down to catch her brother, “It’s good to see you, Kamui. Is running through the halls a new part of your training?”

 

Kamui blushed and stood up straight, “I uh….hah...it’s good to you too, Xander. I’m so glad you guys came to visit today.”

 

She barely had time to rest as little Elise jumped on her with a hug, “I missed you so much, Kamui! You missed me too right?! 

  
Kamui heaved a laugh and hugged Elise back, “Always, Elise.”

 

Leo harrumphed , “Elise, please. You’re an adult, and you should act like it. You too, Kamui. Running through the halls is hardly befitting of someone of your age.” 

 

At his side, Camilla let out charming laugh, “Oh, Kamui, you’re so cute. You were just simply so excited to see us that you rushed down her, hm?”

 

Kamui laughed, “Yeah, well, I mean, everything I ever do here is either work with you guys, or do paperwork. I prefer working with you guys.”

 

Xander nodded, “Well then, I think you’ll be happy to hear this good news. Chi-”

 

“Father,” Camilla cut in cheerfully, “has finally assigned you a case! Isn’t that exciting?”   
  


Xander shot a looked at Camilla, “He just informed us this morning to come get you. We’re to take you too him.”

 

Kamui felt her smile spread across her whole face and joy swell up her chest, “Finally! I’ve waited so long for this!” Her body filled up with pride as she remembers passing the exam 2 months ago, yet it felt like years ago as she waited to finally put her newly obtained prosecutor's badge to good use.

 

“Yeah, well, you might be waiting even longer if we keep fa-I mean, Chief Prosecutor Garon waiting,” Leo remarked snarkily. 

 

She was then ushered into a long, black limousine by the others, and found that the excitement in her chest had turned to nervousness in her stomach, and something akin to dread.

 

\---------

 

‘ _ Finally got assigned my first case! Wish me luck!” _

 

Kamui gazed down at her phone with nervousness as she sent a text to her siblings. It was early, and Hinoka and Ryoma were probably too busy to see it. She wasn’t sure how they’d react. She knew that they supported her, but she still sensed some disappointment from them ever since she decided to be a prosecutor and  _ not  _ a defense attorney, Her phone  _ pinged  _ and message popped up from the sender ‘ _ Bby Bro’ _ . Kamui smiled and opened the message from Takumi and read it.

 

‘ _ Congrats Neesan! If you tell us when and where maybe me and Sakura can come see.’ _

 

_ ‘I’ll let you know as soon as I know!’  _ Kamui replied.

 

Leo was sitting across from her and looked over at her with a mixture of curiosity and boredom on his face, “Who are you talking too?”

 

Kamui glanced up from her phone, “Is that really any of your business, Leo?”

 

Leo flushed and looked away in embarrassment.

 

Kamui chuckled, “I’m just teasing. I’m talking to Takumi,” She smiled impishly, “Want me to pass along a message?”

 

Leo’s face turned a dark red and he kept his gaze locked outside the window while Elise and Camilla giggled quietly next to him. 

 

\-------

The Chief Prosecutor’s house was like a castle. It towered over the neighboring houses and it’s shadow blocked them from the sun that did not seem to even shine over it. Kamui herself lived in a big home. A larg,  hoshidan style house that wrapped around  in a square wit a lively butterfly garden and a koi pond in the middle. It had many rooms: bedrooms, storerooms, bathrooms, mediation rooms, as well as one large one that sat in the back of the house with only screen doors covered in elegant designs to cut it off from the world. Yet Kamui knew all those rooms served a purpose. All of them were occupied or are occupied by family or friends. By bustling servants and not-servants and even when empty her home felt alive, even when it laid up in the mountains, far from civilization. Not like this house. This house was surrounded by thick iron gates covered in ivy that cut it off from the rest of the area. The rooms were empty. She only spotted one or two servants as she was guided through the foreign hallways. Kamui found the emptiness suffocating and she couldn’t believe that  Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise lived here by themselves. 

 

The doors leading to the Chief Prosecutor stood over her like guard dogs and she had stopped herself from backing away from them. 

 

“We’re here!” Elise’s trill pulled her out of her thoughts.The fact that Elise and her siblings were with her seemed to make it all less scary. 

 

Xander smiled and looked at Kamui, “Ready?”

 

Kamui nodded, “Ready.”

 

Xander knocked on the door and the sound resonated like a church bell. The voice that come from behind the doors was even bigger, and boomed like thunder.

  
“Enter.”

 

The door seemed to growl as Xander pushed it open and Kamui found herself sighing in relief when she saw the Chief Prosecutor was indeed an old man and not the devil himself waiting for her. 

 

Chief Prosecutor Garon sat at a large desk in the middle of a large room. Everything about it was large, actually. The windows were large, the book cases reached the ceiling that looked like it could be as high as the sky, and were filled with books that all looked almost identical. The fact of the matter was that it was too large and even though it was full of large things, it felt empty and unfillable. Yet the man in the middle seemed to fill out well enough.

 

Garon did not rise from his seat, but looked at Kamui with acknowledgement. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

Kamui bowed out of respect and tried hid the shakiness in her voice, “Yes. It’s an honor to finally meet you again, Chief Prosecutor.” 

 

“Hm.”

 

Kamui stood up and clenched her fist. “I heard you have a case for me, sir?”   
  


Garon nods. He opens a drawer in his desk and pulls out a bright, yellow file. “Yes. Here you are.” He held it out to her. She took it shyly, like she was afraid he would grab her. “Your trial starts at 6 this afternoon. Be prepared, and don’t be late.”

 

Kamui looked at him in shock, “It’s...it’s that soon?”

 

Garon face was still like stone, “Yes. Is that a problem?”

 

“Well, i-it’s just that it seems like such little time to prepare for-”

 

“Do you mean to say you are not ready?”

 

“N-no,” Kamui felt her stomach knot up, “I am ready!”

 

“Then go, and do not disappoint me.”

 

That was that. Kamui was rushed out by the others. Fear faded into relief and nervousness became embarrassment. 

 

Xander tried to comfort her, “Don’t take it too hard. He’s like that with everyone. We should have warned you though, sorry.”

 

“Yeah, well...I just hope I can do well on this case,” Kamui sighed.

 

“You’ll do fine, dear. We know you will. You’ve been working so hard for this,  after all,” Camilla smiled and Elise made a sound of agreement. 

 

“What is the case, anyway?” Leo ask curiously, glancing at the yellow folder.

 

Kamui ran her fingers over the rough texture of the folder and opened it hesitantly, like there was something in it she shouldn’t release, she shouldn’t see. 

 

She scans over the files carefully and her face twist into something unpleasant, something teetering between anguish and disbelief.

 

_ Victim: Arete xxxxxx _

 

“Kamui? Is something wrong?” She hears Elise call out to her and tug on her sleeve. She doesn’t react-can’t react. She stares down at a picture of girl with long, blue hair that flowed through her memory like and familiar, yellow eyes that stared back at her. 

  
_ Suspect: Azura xxxxxx. _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to explain the situation with Kamui and her two families in this Au.  
> Kamui lives with and grew up with her hoshidon family that is made up of well-known defense lawyers (Also, Hinoka and Sakura are basically mediums) while she studies under her nohrian family to become a prosecutor (for reasons we'll explore later on ;) )
> 
> I looked over it once or twice, but there still probably a lot of mistakes in there.
> 
> (I don't actually know what I'm doing.)


End file.
